


23

by Cancer



Category: Rapper
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por eso Bushido no se pregunta cómo sucedió, fue de inesperado como un dry by, una riña o una rima que atraviesa tu mente en busca de convertirse en canción. <br/>Como una bala. La voz de Sido le había llegado a Anis como una bala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23

El ruido de disparos era normal para ellos desde lo que podían denominar como siempre, pero eso no evitaba que su piel se erizara, la adrenalina recorriera sus venas y todos sus sentidos se pusieran a la defensiva cada vez que lo escuchaban fuera del estudio de grabación; cuando no formaba parte de la mezcla de alguna canción. 

La primera vez que escucho a Paul en persona le ocurrieron dos de aquellas tres cosas: todos los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y todo su cuerpo le prestó total atención al hombre del que las palabras salían.   
Como una bala. La voz de Sido le había llegado a Anis como una bala. 

Por eso Bushido no se pregunta cómo sucedió, fue de inesperado como un dry by, una riña o una rima que atraviesa tu mente en busca de convertirse en canción. 

Se encontró a sí mismo tratando de evitarlo, rehuyendo miradas o acciones que le hacían sentir como si debiera reírse y que le producían, por ende, la sensación de estar a punto de ser atacado a traición.   
Mantenía el semblante no importando que aquello hubiera pasado ya de estar a la defensiva a permanecer en constante contemplación de sensaciones y acciones. 

Y estaba molesto consigo mismo porque Paul realmente se había salido con la suya; no era que Anis fuera caprichoso, mucho menos cuando se trataba de buenas ideas pero, que en verdad hubiera decidido meter mujeres manteniendo contacto sexual en el vídeo de su canción no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Sobretodo porque lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen, pues de haberse atrevido a refutar, la risa de Sido hubiera resultado más escandalosa que lo que fue su sonrisa cuando Bushido lo único que hizo a la sugerencia fue fruncir el ceño antes de decir “por qué no”. No lo iba a dejar ganar al maldito, por el simple hecho de que aquella actitud de niño que tenía le tocaba fuerte la moral. De la que le quedaba poca. 

Eran tan distantes y diferentes que para Anis era realmente un reto y trabajo serio el poder llevar a cabo todo un álbum con un hombre que hacía parecer que la vida era o demasiado buena o demasiado aburrida.   
Pero se tomaba su trabajo en serio. Y cuando Sido cantaba, cantaba como si el alma se le fuera en ello; ponía su espíritu ahí.

Igual que cuando, con sus centímetros más de estatura, lo acorraló de frente contra una de las paredes de una de las habitaciones de la disquera.   
Buena o aburrida, lo serio de la vida se lo tomaba con seriedad; Paul respetaba a Anis. A pesar de todo, esperaba no tener que usar la fuerza aunque estaba preparado y listo para la idea de que tendría que hacerlo, por eso cuando Bushido no lo golpeó, sino que simplemente lo miró tal cual hacía él, decidió que era momento para hacer lo que mejor sabía: seguir a los instintos. 

Y porque no son cualquier cosa, Sido y Bushido follan de frente. Mirándose las caras y conteniendo gemidos entre dientes apretados y muecas de dolor y placer. Porque Anis no muerde almohadas y Paul no tiene tantos privilegios.   
Ambos saben que, no importa con quien folles, fuera de la habitación eres quien eres y nadie vio renquear a Bushido ni una sola vez. 

Igual que las heridas de bala, que no siempre te matan, y aunque tampoco te hacen más fuerte, sí te dejan una interesante experiencia.


End file.
